


Kiss and Cry

by yuzu_ren



Category: Fanyu, Figure Skating - Fandom, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, figure skating, yuzuru - Freeform, yuzuru hanyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzu_ren/pseuds/yuzu_ren
Summary: When Yuzuru wanted to end this one-sided feeling by kissing Javi.
Relationships: Yuzuru & Javier, Yuzuvier - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Kiss and Cry

It was during a cold winter night in the middle of January, Yuzuru kissed someone for the first time. Technically, it wasn’t really a kiss. Their lips just barely met for a split second before parted, followed by blushing faces and awkward silence. 

Yuzuru tried to act normal, but failed. The other person was perhaps shocked to his very core. He gazed at Yuzu’s reddened cheeks for a moment before looking away. He opened and closed his mouth, as if forgot how to speak.

They just sat there, on the sofa at Yuzuru’s house. Snow was falling outside, the world seemed to be covered in frosty white. Yuzuru was familiar with both cold and ice, however, today was different. He didn’t know what’s right or wrong anymore.

He kissed that person. After struggling for so many years, he finally did it. And he felt even worse when that person was left speechless.

Is he disgusted? Is he mad?

“I- I’m sorry,” after more than five miserable minutes, Yuzuru broke the silence.

Hearing his words, the other person knitted his brows. Why did he say sorry?

Yuzuru seemed to sense his confusion, so he quickly added, “Because I ki- kissed....”

The word “you” stuck in his throat. He couldn’t bring himself saying that simple word out loud.

“Because you kissed me?”

Yuzuru bit his lips, and nodded. That person could see him getting redder, even his ears were scarlet. Before he could restrain himself, he smiled, and gently pinched the tip of Yuzuru’s nose with his finger.

Yuzuru was startled, but he kept bowing down and muttering, “I’m sorry, gomen, I’m sorry, gomen,” going back and forth between English and Japanese.

That person couldn’t stand it anymore. He stretched his hands and cupped Yuzuru’s face between his palm, forcing Yuzuru to look up.

“What are you sorry for?” he asked gently. “I’m not mad. Stop saying sorry, Yuzu.”

That person stared at the lips that just touched his, it was a little pale, but soft nonetheless. His thumb swiftly caressed those slightly opened lips. It was still wet. It’s torturing him inside.

“Even if you don’t initiate the kiss, I will,” said that person, not more than a whisper, but Yuzuru could hear him clearly.

Yuzuru’s eyes widened, he wanted to confirm, but too afraid to do so. He also wanted to look away from those captivating eyes, but the hands holding his face were way too gentle to be ignored.

That person also knew they had come to the point of no return. Still holding Yuzuru’s face with both his hands, he asked, almost begging even, “Yuzu, would you please listen carefully to what I’m gonna say?”

Yuzuru couldn’t do or say anything other than nodding his head.

That person exhaled, staring straight at Yuzuru’s eyes.

“Yuzuru Hanyu, The Great Yuzuru,” he started, tried to sound calm even though his heart was beating rapidly. “I like you, more than a friend. Damn, I really really love you. I’m supposed to be the one who kiss you first, but then again, you beat me to it. You caught me by surprise, Yuzu. You really are amazing.”

That person pulled Yuzuru closer, their faces just a few inches away. “I love you,” he spoke gently.

A secret which Yuzuru carefully hid in the deepest darkest corner of his heart was about to burst. He knew it was a fruitless feeling yet he still walked this thorny path alone for years. Silently loving someone was hard, but it was even harder when that someone actually loved you back. Hard to believe, difficult to digest. He was ready for a rejection, not a confession. In this snowy night, Yuzuru wanted to end it all, but here he was, listening to a confession of his lifetime.

Having his love returned was a dream that kept haunting his night and tormenting his sanity. He always told himself every sweet and nice things that person had ever done to him had no special meaning. Who would’ve known that that person also bears the same feeling as he is?

Eight years spent quietly longing had not gone in vain.

A tear rolling down Yuzuru’s face, he wasn’t be able to hold it in.

“I’m sorry it took me this long,” that person said affectionately.

“You love me?”

“Yes.”

“More than I love you?”

“I believe I do.”

“You don’t. I’m the one who loves you more. I love you since the first day we met. I’ve been keeping this feeling hidden since then,” Yuzuru said while crying. “I think this day would never happen,” he added.

That person pulled Yuzuru into his embrace. He kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head, and asked, “Are we competing to see who loves whom the more right now?”

“You can’t win against me,” Yuzuru replied.

That person laughed. “I know I can’t. You got me. You win. I’m yours now.”

“I have always been yours to begin with. You lose. Again.”

“Good. From now on, don’t you dare running away from me.”

Yuzuru chortled amidst his tears. “How can I? As I said it before, I can’t do without you.”

“Yuzu, the correct statement is; we can’t do without each other,” said that person before he kissed Yuzuru’s lips.

This time, their kiss lasted longer.


End file.
